Let Go
by Phantom-Roses
Summary: This is a KevinXLilly one shot song fic


**IMPORTANT! **_Read this slowly or else it wont work with the song and wont be nearly as good. The song is from The Cronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the , Wardrobe. In the the cd soundtrack it's called "_Evacuating London". _If you don't have this song it's on youtube. The picture is of the soundtrack cover, it has Aslan on it. This story is best read with the song. It's not as good without it. I've been working on this for a while just trying it with different pairings and this one worked the best.So remember read slowly. If you can read slowly enough to where you start on the 2nd paragraph and the piano has started the rest will follow. It might not start until the beginning of the 2nd sentence and that's fine. _

_I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy the story and please R&R it's much appreciated. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters... too bad._

* * *

Let Go

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, Ms. Truscott we did all we could. The injuries from the crash were just to sever… we lost him." Lilly shook her head and sat shocked at what the doctor had just said. Nick, her boyfriend of 6 months, was gone… forever. But, to her so was the person that she was probably truly in love with. Everyone gathered around Lilly and the Jonas family. Lilly couldn't take it. She couldn't take the pity, not from Miley, or Oliver, but especially not him. Most of her torment was over him. But, he just didn't know it. So she did the only thing she could do. She ran.

Lilly ran hard and fast, faster then she had in her whole life. She tried to out run her grief of loosing Nick, she tried to out run the fact that the boy she was in love with had no idea she was in love with him, but most of all she wanted to out run herself and all the problems she had caused herself and everyone around her. After all, it was probably her fault that Nick was dead. She made him go out in the terrible weather just because she didn't want to be alone. But, Nick wouldn't have blamed her. He wouldn't have wanted her feeling that way.

Kevin ran out of the hospital after her. He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand the pain he was in over her. She had to know that he loved her. He ran and ran until he figured out where she would go.

Lilly stopped. She was at the beach. One of her favorite places. She threw herself onto the warm sand. The sun was setting against the water making it an altogether beautiful scene. Lilly cried until the tears were gone. Then she stood and faced the ocean. Nick wouldn't have wanted her to be sad.

Kevin finally caught up to her. He slowly made his way over. She looked so beautiful with the setting sun giving her a glowing halo around her golden hair. He stood next to her and following her gaze out to the ocean. Lilly turned toward him and looked into his eyes. They were full of understanding and… love. Kevin always understood her no matter what… he always knew. Lilly's eyes started to fill with tears not over Nick this time… but Kevin. He pulled her into his arms and she cried, he cried with her.

No words were needed. Once again Kevin understood, she wasn't crying over his brother. Neither was he. They wanted to tell each other how they felt but with Nick gone and Lilly having been his girlfriend it felt like betrayal. As soon as that thought passed through Lilly's head she was sure she heard a small voice whisper, "It's ok Lillypad." Lilly looked back up at Kevin who had a different look of understanding on his face. Maybe he heard that small voice too. "I love you Lilly." Kevin said in a whisper. "I love you too Kevin." Lilly answered just as quietly. They stood on the beach for a long time in each other's arms. Newfound feelings not completely understood by either of them. They still didn't know if this was right, but it felt right.

8 years later…

Lilly stood at Nick's grave. Eight years ago today he left the world. And left Lilly. "I love you Nicky and I always will. But, I'm ready to let go. Goodbye sweetie." She knelt down and kissed his head stone then joined her fiancé a few feet away. They both had tears in their eyes. "It's going to be ok Lilly." Kevin said kissing the top of her head. "Yes, now it will be. If it hadn't been for Nick we never would have gotten together." Lilly said. "Yes, we owe him everything." Kevin answered. They headed off to the car.

As they drove off Lilly was certain just like that day on the beach that she heard his small voice whisper, "It's ok Lillypad." She knew he wanted it this way, he was happy with them.

The End.


End file.
